Vive como ellos
by Karen Blacksky
Summary: ¿Quién no se a imaginado introduciéndose en el mundo de su historia favorita? Nuestra protagonista siempre tuvo claro que a pesar de amar las historias de Fairy tail si hubiese vivido con ellos no hubiese sobrevivido ni un día al ruidoso gremio, sin embargo comprobará que se equivocada y que el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore y sus constantes problemas le pegaban más de lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno quería decir que este es mi primer fic y eso que era una idea que no paraba de rondarme la cabeza y si no la escribía explotaba. Normalmente cuando escribo me lo guardo, pero después de que fanfiction se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo del verano decidí darme una oportunidad y publicar.

Por favor, ¡Criticarme! Todo lo que queráis, bueno o malo ya que estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo y me gustaría saber que tal lo hago y como puedo mejorar :3

Espero que os guste 3

-PRÓLOGO-

Siempre he sido feliz...

Me esfuerzo por serlo recordado que siempre hay alguien peor que yo ... la escusa siempre me había sido válida...

Tengo diecisiete años, vivía justo en primera línea de playa en un hermoso pueblo mediterráneo. Trabajaba desde los quince. El primer año mi madre me había pagado por que me ocupara de toda la limpieza de la casa. El segundo y el tercero había trabajado en la tienda de mi tía, siete meses por años, incluso en los meses con clases. El último año además, también había dado repaso para sacarme un dinerillo extra. Por suerte era aplicada y podía dedicarme a algo tan fácil como la enseñanza.

Era estudiante de segundo de preparatoria, bueno, estaba por serlo.

Llevaba saliendo con mi novio dos años... él había sido antes mi mejor amigo... podía haber peleas, pero eramos una pareja ciertamente fuerte. Quitado a mi madre, era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Mi vida...no era perfecta, pero yo procuraba disfrutarla.

Es irónico el cambió que dio todo ese día. Ir a comprar un tinte con mi madre nunca fue nada de otro mundo. Me había aburrido durante todo el verano esperado con desesperación al comienzo de las clases y solo estaba a un día de eso...En un momento un poco confuso vi como una niña pequeña se metía en la carretera y como un coche doblaba la esquina acelerado. No pensé en lo que hacia cuando me lancé hacia ella empujándole. Tampoco sabia que mi madre había pretendido hacer lo mismo conmigo.

El choque nos dió a las dos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

...

Dicen que cuando mueres ves oscuridad, otros dicen que ves luz. Yo vi ambas. Se arremolinaban en frente de mi como si se quisiesen convertir en una. Y entonces me encontré en una amplia habitación. Frente a una mujer de músculos marcados y hermoso rostro. El pelo negro estaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco al estilo romano. Sus ojos color oliva me miraban expectantes. Yo sabía quien era ella.

-¡ OH , Dios estas bien ! - me dijo mi madre mientras se me abrazaba desesperada. Yo le correspondí olvidándome del resto.

-Mami... ¿ estas bien?- le pregunté, mirándole el cuerpo y solo entonces encontrándome con que estaba desnuda y con que yo estaba en las misma condiciones.

Podía sentir a nuestro alrededor murmullos aunque además de a mi madre yo solo estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención a Ella.

-Si , si estoy bien ,¿ pero que...?- la solté mientras ella registraba en su cabeza el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Yo redirigí mi atención hacia la mujer de los ojos oliva.

-¿ Quién eres? - la mujer sonrió divertida mientras su cuerpo se destensaba y desequilibraba el peso de su cuerpo dejándolo caer más sobre una cadera que la otra y colocando la mano en la que había quedado más alta.- Es una pena, creí que me reconocerías.

Lo hacía. Claro que la reconocia no solo había estudiado sobre ella en mis estudios de lenguas clàsicas si no que también había buscado información por mi cuenta porque ella me fascinaba. Su lanza, su diadema con forma de semi casco, y ese brazalete dorado que le cubria todo el antebrazo con la imagen de una gorgona...

-Eres Atenea- ella sonrió, para ser la diosa de la guerra no me parecía tan feroz como la habían descrito.

-Es bueno que me hayas reconocido Caos. - dijo ella con un gesto de felicidad- Escuchaba como me llamabas constantemente desde la tierra...intenté cuidarte de todo... pero al final me pillaron con la guardia baja- explicó con cara de desagrado- cuando vi que ibais a morir fue como sentir que perdía una guerra... y ya sabes, yo no pierdo guerras.

-¿Tus nos salvaste?- preguntó de repente mi madre intentado entender algo. Atenea asintió con la cabeza y mi madre se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola y agradeciéndole.- No se quien eres... pero gracias...- la olímpica hizo una mueca cuando escucho que mi madre no sabía quien era ella.

-Mamá... Ella es … ella es Atenea... la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica para los griegos ...- mi madre me miró como si estuviese loca.- ya lo se que es una locura pero... bueno he estudiado para poder reconocerla.. es ella... es la hija favorita de Zeus, el señor de los dioses...

-¡Oh madre Gea ! No le menciones tanto, como oiga que los labios de una chica joven y atractiva como tu menciona tanto su nombre querrá venir y preñarte.- ante el comentario no pude evitar reír, Atenea me trataba como si fuese siglos más joven que ella cuando en realidad ella apenas aparentaba veinte y pocos años.

-No quiero problemas con Hera- ella rio pero de un momento a otro se puso seria – Hera no puede, ni quiere hacerte nada... Después de todo … eres Caos.

-¡Mi hija no es el caos!- interrumpió mi madre mientras nuevamente se colocaba a mi lado- Puede que su habitación antiguamente fuese un caos, pero ella no es mala.- en ese momento mi madre comenzó a avergonzarme...

-Mamá, en la mitología griega el caos es lo que había antes de la existencia del universo, cosa por la cual es imposible que yo sea el caos- me referí a Atenea que comenzó a reírse.

-No eres el caos, EL caos es la referencia al desorden, Tu, eres Caos, no solo lo previo al universo, si no el universo en si.- dijo mientras sonreía y entonces escuche el ¡** EHHHHHH !** De una multitud y por primera vez me giré a ver quienes nos acompañaban. Me esperaba a los dioses del Olimpo, a ninfas, centauros y nereidas pero no me esperaba ver hadas, mucho menos a ESAS hadas.

No importaba que solo los hubiese visto en anime o en manga, aun así los había reconocido. Por favor, eran mis favoritos. Me pasaba las noches leyendo todos los fanfics que encontraba en inglés y español sobre ellos, ¡Como no iba a reconocerlos si había podido reconocer a Atenea ! Que ahora los viese en su forma de humanos no cambiaba gran cosa. Aunque hubiese estado en la tierra; un gato azul, una rubia pechugona y un pelirosa me hubiesen llamado la atención igualmente.

-Oh por dios... estamos en Earthland... mamá... ¡ Estamos en Fairy Tail !


	2. Chapter 2

PARA LOS QUE NO LEAN EL MANGA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE SPOLIERS !

Espero que os guste... ya se que doy muchas vueltas... pero las cosas se tienen que asentar primero XD luego vendrá la acción de todo tipo :p

* * *

Mi madre no entendió un pimiento de lo que intentaba decirle.

-¿ Fairy tai? ¿Earthland?- dijo mi madre mientras soltaba ligeramente el abrazo que me daba para cubrirnos a ambas.

-¿Recuerdas esos "tontos dibujitos" con los que perdía el tiempo?-mi madre abrió los ojos.- Estamos en el mundo de mi historia favorita... ella es Atenea- dije mientras señalaba a la diosa- y yo tengo que estar drogada.

-¿ Es que no sois de este mundo ?- Interrumpió un viejo enano y bigotudo, el cual yo sabía perfectamente quién era en realidad pero al que mi madre solo pudo reconocer como otra persona.

-Papá...- dijo mientras me soltaba y se iba a abrazar al viejo Makarov, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail.

Si, ciertamente el viejo se parecía a mi difunto abuelo. Pero no podía permitir que mi madre pensase que estabamos ahi por él.

-Mamá...- dije mientras tiraba de ella hacia atrás- El no es Tato, es Makarov , el maestro de este gremio de magos.

Mi madre se alejó un poco del anciano y le miro con ojos tristes reconociendo, efectivamente que su padre nunca se había dejado bigote y que jamás había sido tan bajo.

-Es su versión de este mundo- interrumpió Atenea- Mira Caos no tengo tiempo así que como veo que te quedarás aquí y estaras segura... ¡ESCUCHADME TODOS!- Gritó mientras las paredes desapareción y los miembros del gremio se veían flotando en el espácio.

En todo el universo, existen tantos mundos como religiones, y cada una de estas religiones tiene su propia explicación para cosas que no les parecia explicables en primera instancia. Estas dos mujeres, madre e hija, vienen de un mundo llamado la tierra, un mundo carente de magia donde sus habitantes sobrevivieron a base del ingenio. Cuando en la tierra sus humanos aun eran jovenes hubo una civilización que no solo dió con un poderoso grupo de almas si no que también adivinó muchas verdades sobre el origen de la existencia. Los griegos, consideraban que el universo nació del Caos. Caos era la inexistencia y de ella nació Gea, la tierra, el mundo que no puede poseer magia en su interior ya que la expulsa toda hasta el exterior. Después de Gea ellos dieron nacimiento a otras existencias, como las estrellas, los sentimientos, montañas, todo. Tambien consideraban que según que almas tenian forma humana, pero eran demasiado poderosas como para comportase como humanos. Es a lo que llamaron dioses.

La história, no es así del todo. Caos a pesar de ser la inexistencia no desapareció como todos creen... no, caos simplemnte se transformó en la existencia que dió vida a Gea, por tanto, Caos lo es todo. Muchas de nosotras, almas demasiado poderosas para vivir como mortales, hemos intentado declararnos soberanas de toda la existencia porque creíamos que esta en si no existía sin embargo, si que lo hacía. Caos, la inexistencia y la existencia, se redució al tamaño de un alma común y ha ido disfrutando de lo que creó delegando cada vez más responsabilidades en nosotros los Dioses. Desde hace algún tiempo sin embargo,algunos dioses se han dado cuenta de que como ya entre nosotros podemos controlarlo todo, su existéncia podría desaparecer, podríamos destronar a la legitima soberana y alguién más podría ocupar el puesto...

-!JODER¡ ¿El Caos me está buscando verdad?- Atenea me miró con profundidad.

Si..., el desequilibrio, al que muchos han llamado Caos, se cree que no eres más que una impostora que le roba el sitio y como sabe que tus poderes no están despiertos... pretende acabar contigo facilmente. En un principio a nadie le imporataba... sin embargo los Dioses Griegos notamos que... bueno te reconocimos. Vimos lo joven que eras en esta vida y como aun así tenías fé en unos dioses tan antiguos y olvidados como nosotros... El Panteón Olímpico fue el que más contacto y estrechez tuvo contigo. Tú nos distes muchos siglos de buena vida y diversión antes de que tus poderes se durmieran a causa de estar en la tierra. Por eso, nosotros hemos jurado protegerte y servirte en estos malos momentos. Velo por tí desde que me reconociste como diosa a los once años y te salvé de la muerte en la tierra trayendote a este mundo que era al que parecías estar más ligada. Al ser este un mundo con mágia y poder, tu antigua gloria podrá despertar, y el desequilibrio no podrá encontraros- Atenea sonrió- sobretodo porque no se espera que esteis justo delante de sus narices.

-¡Como que delante de sus narices! Nos has traido a un mundo donde estamos cerca del peligro?- grito mi madre ya sin entender nada.

-¡CLAROOOOO! ¡ Todo el tema de Zeref, Agnologia, los dragones... ! ¡ Este mundo está sumido en el desequilibrio!- exclamé entendiendolo todo mientras chocaba mi puño con mi otra mano –¡ Si arreglo la situació aquí no solo ayudaré a Fairy Tail, si no que tambié recuperaré mis poderes y le quitaré al desequilibrio una gran fuente de poder !

-¡Pero como vas a ser el origen del universo por dios Car...- gritó mi madre intentando decir mi nombre pero Atenea la cortó.

-¡No lo digas !, No diga su nombre de la tierra, la estan buscando por ese nombre, jamás debeis volver a pronunciarlo ni podeis decirselo a nadie – dijo la diosa seria mientras se acercaba a mi y me ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

Sentí como la energia me recorría el cuerpo y como el peso y el centro de gravedad de este ahora parecía distinto.

-Este es el cuerpo con el que descendiste a la tierra por primera vez- luego posó su otro brazo en mi madre- Equilibrio, esta fue tu primera apariencia.

Observé como mi madre cambiaba. Ella había estado en unos cuarenta y largos años  
muy bien mantenidos pero aun así la vejez se le había empezado a notar, tenía las tetas caídas, la espalda se le empezaba a encorvar y su cara por más juvenil que pareciese ya mostraba las arrugas de los años. Pero ahora era diferente.

Mi madre lucia como una trentañera, con el pelo de un morado intenso por los hombros y ninguna arruga visible. No parecía que su pecho hubiese dado de mamar a una hija tan glotona como yo había sido y este había aumentado también en tamaño considerablemente. Se veia delgada pero con curvas, estilizada y ejercitada. Entonces decicí mirarme a mi misma, y con lo primero que me encontré fue con una enorme delantera que no había estado ahi dos segundos antes y la piel llena de tatuajes.

Atenea pareció notar mi interés en los tatuajes.

-Son tu mágia- me dijo tranquila- He sentido que esta chica de aqui- dijo refiriendose a Lucy Heartfilia- utiliza llaves para invocar a las constelaciones del zodiaco. Como aunque despiertes tus poderes debes poder utilizar la magia de este mundo te doy esta, ella usa magia celestial, magia de las estrellas, tu usaras mágia divina, la magia de los dioses. - dijo ante la sorpresa de todo el gremio.- Tu equilibrio, utilizaras la magia de los titanes que por primera vez en la historia se han rendido a la autoridad de los Olimpicos por tal de contribuir a la protección de Caos.

La diosa miró a su alrededor para ver si los demás habian entendido las cosas y devolvió nuestró alrededor a lo que era el imponente gremio de Fairy Tail

-Aquí tienes Caos, una nueva identidad para ambas y el cambió del dinero que tenías en la tierra a la moneda que aquí existe. Cuando seais lo suficientemente fuerte y esteis preparadas has que equilibrio llame a Cronos el titan del tiempo, él os mostrará cual fue el futuro de vuestros seres queridos cuando fallecisteis.

Y al parecer el poder no le daba para más. Atenea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en lechuza y abandonó el gremio a máxima velocidad.

Mi madre parecía a punto de desfallecer. Y derepente un pelirosado suelta.

-¿ Que coño a pasado? - Lucy hace ademán de querer explicarle pero Grey se le adelanta pegandole en la cabeza.

-¡Estúpida cabeza de fuego! ¿ Es que no te das cuenta de la situación?- le grito

-¿Es que buscas pelea striper?- le contestó Natsu a un Grey ya desnudo. Y yo no pude evitar dejar la boca abierta de incredulidad.

De un momento a otro Erza la Titania les pegó una ENORME paliza y ellos se quedaron callados en su sitio con un obediente " AYE"

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- dijo mi madre- ¡són unas bestias!

-Si, lo somos- dijo el abuelo Makarov- somos el mejor y más desastroso gremio de magos de todo Fiore . - exclamó orgulloso entre madre abrió la boca de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho antes.

-¡ Haber , haber , haber, esto no puede ser ! Tengo que organizar mi cabeza- exclamé llamando involuntariamente la atención de todos .- Lissana está, osea que es después de lo de Edolas, y es un gremio grande y esta Laxus así que también es después Tenroujima- , los miembros me miraron con recelo- Lucy... ¿ cuántas llaves de zodiaco tienes ?- Lucy me miró con algo de tristeza.

-Tengo nueve llaves- entoncés comprendí que me encontraba en el año x791.

-Lo siento, tu sacrificio y el de todos en la batalla contra Tártaros fue muy fuerte- la rubia se sorprendió.- ¿ Hace cuanto acabó el conflicto con Tartaros? Pregunte algo incomoda.

-Hace alrededor de un mes – me contestó la peliroja del gremio mientras se me acercaba – Puedes explicarnos ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre Fairy Tail?- yo suspiré.

-Claro, ¿ podríais darnos algo de ropa antes ? Atenea me ha dado... ¡ 10 millones de jewels ! ¿ el cambio de nuestro dinero hacia esta cantidad ?- en todo el gremio se escucho un ¡ EHHHH! Y Lucy murmuraba algo sobre su renta con un aura oscura.- Bueno... ¿ esto dá para comprar una casa no ?- El gremio entero asintió con la cabeza como robots.- Mamá ya no tendrás que preocuparte por lo de tener casa propia y eso...

A mi madre estaban por escaparsele algunas lágrimas con el tema así que seguí con lo de la ropa.

-¿ Entonces lo de la ropa...? - dije lanzando una indirecta pero todos estaban tan absortos pensando en que se yo que no la pillaron- Sabeis, no soy Grey, no quiero andar por ahi en pelotas.

-Oh, podeis venir por aquí, os dejare algo de lo que guardo aquí por si me mancho la ropa trabajando detras de la barra.- dijo la dulce voz de la albina mayor de la Strauss.

-Gracias Mirajane – Dije mientras me dirigia a ella apresurada arrastrado a mi madre conmigo.

* * *

Mirajane no solo nos había dado ropas si no que también nos había dejado limpiarnos en los baños públicos del gremio. No falto tiempo para que en cuanto Mirajane dejase la habitación y anunciase que nos estabamos aseando, la chicas curiosas subiesen a acompañarnos. Yo estaba preocupada, mi madre seguía sin dejar salir palabra.

-Ho..holaa...- intentó llamar mi atención Lucy envuelta en una toalla-¿ os importa si nos unimos?

Mi madre me miro con cara extraña, bañarnos desnudas con otras personas no era una costumbre que estuviese presente en nuestra cultura, aun así, si que era parte de la cultura del sitio donde nos encontrabamos.

-Claro, pasad...- Si bien en primer momento solo se había visto la cabeza de Lucy cuando esta se dirigió hasta nosotras fue precedida por las demas. Estaban todas las que reconocia, ni una mas ni una menos.

Erza, Wendy, Mira, Lissana, Cana, Levy, Jubia e incluso Evergreen. Todas desnudas, era increible lo mucho que cambiaba una persona de ser un dibujo de manga a un ser humano de carne y hueso. Titania en el manga se veia como una chica sexy de cabello escarlata y enorme delantera. En la vida real, titania tenia el mismo color de pelo que solia conseguir yo con un tinte, no un escarlata, si no una especie de rojo-cereza. Si que tenia el pecho grande probablemente una copa C, aunque una cosa fallaba entre en manga y la realidad, y era el cuerpo de la joven. Erza tenía numerosas cicatrices por todas partes y si bien tenía unas curvas preciosas tambien estaba la evidencia de que era tan fuerte como el demonio. A titania se le marcaban los músculos sobretodo del abdomen y las piernas, estaba tan bien tonificada y probablemente nunca fuese a ver una celulitis en su vida. Sus rasgos eran como los de los nordicos si hubiera estado en la tierra hubiese pasado por escocesa. Por otro lado estaba Wendy, que a pesar de ser bajita tampoco parecia tan niña como en el manga. Su tono de pelo era también parecido al de un tinte de la Tierra, en este caso era el negro azulado intenso. La niña parecía asiatica. Las hermanas Strauss en cuestion de color de pelo rompian mis moldes, jamás en la vida había visto un pelo tan blanco, solo en pelucas, sin embargo los de ella parecian totalmente naturales. Reconocia perfectamente la estructura corporal y los ragos de ambas, mucha teta, poco culo, musculos anchos y altura considerable, si, definitivamente pasaban como alemanas. Luego estaba Cana... si... Cana definitivamente parecia colombiana, caderas de infarto y cintura diminuta, eso sin contar su manera de moverse. Aun así, su cara tenía menos rasgos latinos que su cuerpo. La que hubiese sido la nacionalidad de Levy era un poco dificil de definir, ciertamente era una chica muy delgada y pequeñita, sin apenas curbas y con una cara ciertamente infantil, su pelo azul intenso le caia sobre los hombros como si se tratase de la melena de un leon. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que la chica hubiese sido fracesa... Por otra parte el de donde hubiese sido Jubia era inconfundible, Rusa, definitivamente. Su pelo era el mas chocante... Azul electrico...Y despues estaba Ever de pelo castaño claro nariz afilada, tez morena y cuerpo mediterraneo, su actitud no parecia de española... no, pasaba más como... no se ¿ italiana tal vez ?

Por último estaba ella, la rubia favorita. Lucy ciertamente tenía unas tetas enormes, una copa D sin ninguna duda, también tenía unas buenas caderas. Tenía mis dudas, pero Lucy parecía inglesa. Me la imaginaba ahora con esos vestidos de niña rica en los que la había visto en el manga y definitivamente me cuadraba en el papel de heredera de la época victoriana.

-Woooaaa …. sois muuuy guaaapaaas- dijo la maga celestial dirigiendose hacia nosotras.

Yo le sonrei agradable. Ya sabía que ella me caia bien, así que no tenía que pararme a apensar en como actuar.

-Cuando me mire en un espejo me lo creere- dije sacando una sonrisa.

-Car...- fue a decir mi madre, antes de darse cuenta de que no podia pronuncia mi nombre- ¿ Como puedes sonreír? Osea... se que siempre has sido fuerte pero...¡ hemos muerto! No podremos ver a la gente que queremos nunca más, ni a tu tía ni a tu prima, o tus amigas, Mar... No podrás volver a ver a...

-No podre volver a ver a Alex – le corté tajante – Si, ya me he dado cuenta de que no podré volver a ver a mi novio mamá.

Mi madre me miró enfadada.

-¿ Y como puedes sonreír ?- Me chillo- ¿Tan fría eres?

-Mamá, ¿ de que me serviría llorar? Tengo más cosas para agradecer de las que tengo para quejarme. Mi vida en la tierra siempre fue feliz y tuve a gente que me amaba, a la hora de morir ni siquiera morí de verdad, fui enviada al mundo de mi historia favorita lo cual me asegura que estoy rodeada de gente fabulosa, ahora se con certeza que los dioses me protegen y por suerte tenemos dinero para comenzar una nueva vida. He tenido la suerte de que fueras salvada junto conmigo... No puedo quejarme mamá... Y encuanto a Alex... lo único que me haria infeliz es que se desvie de su camino tanto que no logre vivir feliz...- todas las chicas estaban calladas, mi madre me miraba muda con los ojos llorosos.

-Nunca he entendido de donde sacaste esa fuerza teniendo una madre tan débil como yo... llora por favor... si tu lloras... tal vez yo me vea obligada a no hacerlo...- abracé a mi madre y por el rabillo del ojos pude ver como a algunas de las chicas también se le aguaban los ojos. Si hubieran sido otras personas me hubiese enfadado con ellas pero sabiendo el sufrimiento por el que todas habían pasado recibi el gesto como un simbolo de aceptacion.

-Mama, si quieres llorar llora, yo no lo hago porque no quiero hacerlo.- Mi madre dejó escapar dos lagrimas, me sonrio y se recompuso.

-No, yo tampoco lloraré, tengo lo más importante de mi vida conmigo, no voy a llorar.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya sabemos de donde a sacado tu hija la fortaleza- dijo Erza mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi madre. El resto de las chicas nos sonreia.

-MMM Ca- Caos... ¿ Puedo llamarte caos?- llamó mi atención la acosadora del pelo electrico.

-Emm, no, en realidad la identidad que me ha dado Atenea dice que ahora mi nombre es krystal Blacksky, mi madre ahora es Katelyn. -dije aclarando la situacion y de paso presentandonos como debia ser- ¿ Que pasa jubia ?

-Etoo entonces... has dicho que tenias... novio noo- dijo jubia hacercandose mucho a mi mientras me miraba con cara de psicotica- eso significa que no seras otra rival de amor para jubia ¿no? Por que Grey-sama es de Jubia.

Por un momento no reaccioné, ver la escena de una Jubia acosadora era una cosa, vivirla algo muy diferente. Cuando por fin volvi a la realidad e identifiqué que realmente era Jubia la que tenía en frente no me quedó otra que reirme con muchas ganas.

-Are...¿ Krys-chan por que te ries tanto? - me interrumpió una levy curiosa mientras las demas me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro. Casi que podía ver como se les formaba la típica gotita del anime.

-Es que...- dije sin poder parar de reir- El personaje de Jubia siempre me ha matado de la risa y su personalidad en persona es tambien una pasada – las chicas sonrienron, aunque algo confusas, si ,definitivamente yo seria la nueva rarita del que era sin duda el gremio más rarito de aquel planeta.- Bueeno Juubiia, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. No me gusta irme a por los chicos de otras y sobretodo... Grey y yo nos parecemos demasiado para que eso pueda ocurrir.

A Jubia parecieron brillarle los ojos y mi madre hacia un evidente esfuerzo por mantener una expresion simpática. A las chicas les entró curiosidad con lo que había dicho.

-Krystal, ¿ por qué crees que te pareces a Grey? - me preguntó Lissana.

-Emm bueno a ver, os diré algunos rasgos de mi personalidad, y si eso... mami, ¿ los confirmas?- mi madre me miró esta vez con algo de brillo en los ojos. Enseño una sonrisa maliciosa y entonces pude comenzar a relajarme de verdad. - Vale... a ver... presentación completa...

Soy Krystal Blacksky, tengo 18 años y vengo de otro mundo, un mundo llamado la tierra donde no existe la magia. Y en cuanto a mi personalidad... Soy un poco borde, mal hablada, mandona, narcisista y egocentrica, a veces prepotente, y fria. Tengo mucha seguridad e mi misma y soy bastante fuerte internamente. AH tambien soy muy competitiva y ambiciosa y horrorosamente estricta y responsable. No tengo pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar de ningun tema y tampoco tengo ningun sentido del pudor, osea, me importa bastante poco que me vean desnuda. Por otra parte... soy muy sociable, suelo esforzarme al maximo, no me gusta tener problemas con la gente e intento ayudar siempre que sea posible. ¿ O no mama? - mi madre asentió entre risas.

-Has hablado mucho de tus defectos cuando en realidad principalmente eres egocentrica, sin embargo no eres egoista, eres muy caritativa y tienes un corazon de oro. Aunque claro, si tenemos en cuenta que soy tu madre nada de lo que yo diga cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¡Grey-sama no es egocentrico!- gritó la acosadora rusa.

-Bueno Jubiaa-chaan, realmente muchas de las cualidades de krystal concuerdan con Grey, y con Erza... y con Lucy... e incluso con Natsu...- exclamó nuevamente la menor de las Strauss.

-Oh ! Eso es explicable, tengo muchos rasgos de personas del gremio porque como he sido fan de la historia durante toda mi adolescencia he aprendido y adquirido muchos de vuestros ideales.

-Waaah , Krystal y... ¿por cuanto tiempo has leido nuestra historia?- intervino la más joven del sitio con un sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara.

-Mmm, hará alrededor de seis años.- Las chicas se asombraron - Esperad a que esten todos y lo explico.

Sonriendoles me paré y me dirigí a la zona seca del local, antes de comenzar a vestirme mi reflejo en un espejo me hizo chocar con la realidad, otra vez...

Ya no había pelo y piel morena. Mis ojos ya no eran color café. Mi cuerpo tampoco tenia la vuloptuosidad que había tenido antes, tan parecida a la que ostentaba Cana. En la tierra yo no había sido especialmente guapa, pero tampoco era una más. Cuando le daba la gana mi cuerpo se mantenía balanceado aunque nunca lo suficientemente delgado como para tener un abdomen plano. Mis brazos habían sido enormes y mis pechos a mi consideración demasiado pequeños. Mi cara tenía más que rasgos, unas expresiones interesantes y de caderas para abajo se encontraba el orgullo de mi físico, mi culo y mis piernas.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. El sindrome de tetas enormes debía de ser algún problema de Earthland. No era que no hubiese notado ya que estaba más grandes, pero no me había percatado hasta que punto, en el momento en que me volvi consciente, la espalda comenzo a dolorme, psicologicamente estaba acostumbrada a cargar con una copa B mientras ahora sin duda arrastraba una D. Luchaba porque no se me escapasen las lagrimas de alegria. Si bien el pecho había sido lo que más me había impactado porque estaba traumatizada con eso. El resto no me dejo indiferente. El pelo me caia liso hasta las caderas, donde se enroscaba ligeramente. Tenía lo que normalmente me hacía yo en la tierra pero esta vez natural y en distintas tonalidades. En la raiz me nacia el pelo negro y se iba volviendo morado y luego cada vez más azul hasta que las puntas eran de un azul pálido brillante. Mis ojos ahora eran grises y ligeramente mas almendrados, aunque se veian igual de grandes, la nariz era pequeña y tenia los labios carnosos e hinchados, al menos conservaba la forma de mi fostro. Era muy posible que hubiese crecido unos dos centimetros, lo que me dejaba en el metro setenta, mi estructura corporal seguia siendo la misma, quitando evidentemente, las tetas de más y los musculos. No me comparaba a Erza, pero si me esforzaba, con suerte en este mundo mi cuerpo no conoceria jamás a la celulitis.

-Vale Lucy, ahora te creo...- Lucy rio mientras me decia un " te lo dije" y entonces pude identificar algo más sobre la historia... si ciertamente lucy tenía una sonrisa preciosa, si solo...

_Choque que Fan nº 1_

_¡Oh diooos! Estaba en Fairy Tail... estaria cerca de los de gremio... eso significaba... que veria pairings everywhere ! NAAAALUUUU podría presenciar el nalu en persona, y todos los demás tambien... ¡ o dios había tenido indicios de Gruvia y no me había dado cuenta !_

-Krystal... -me interrumpió mi madre-no me estoy enterando de nada cielo. ¿ Podemos acabar con esto y irnos a un hotel o algo para que yo pueda dormir y asimilarlo todo ?- No me dió tiempo a interrumpir, las chicas ya estaba haciendo ofrecimientos.

-No hace falta que vayais a un hotel, os podeis quedar con nosotras en Fairy Hills- sugirió Erza.

-Tambien podeis ir a mi casa, como todos tienen la costumbre de venir tengo varios futones para invitados.-ofreció la rubia.

_Choque Fan nº2_

_Casa de Lucy = Natsu siempre interrumpe y duerme con ella = NALU_

-La verdad no os ofendais chicas... pero mientras menos personas mejor... estoy cansada- señaló mi madre.

-Tienes razón, aunque piensa que estaremos aquí por bastante tiempo, no nos conviene gastar el dinero ahora en hotel si tenemos la oportunidad de comprar un casa. Si acaso, aceptemos la oferta de Lucy mami, ella vive sola y además nos podría ayudar a adaptarnos.- Era costumbre para mi madre y para mi comentar las cosas y decidir juntas, se tomaba una decicion sin consultarlo mutuamente.

-Vale, me parece buena idea- accedió.

-Yoshh ! Pues a mi casa después de explicarlo todo !- exclamó sonriente la maga estelar, tentandome cada vez mas a entrometerme en su vida... o sii... mas adelante hablaria con Mirajane sobre el Nalu...


End file.
